It is well known that a football is traditionally marked or located on a football field using a chain connected at each end to an indicating pole. The chain has a length of approximately 10 yards so that the indicating poles are 10 yards from each other when the chain is extended. However, the distance between the indicating poles may vary by plus or minus 3/4 inch because the chain is constructed from links having a length of 11/2 inch. Further, the chain is constructed of metal which may cause injury to a player, spectator, or other attendee at the football game or practice. Further, the chain is of such a length that it may become entangled with electrical cords or other items located along the sideline of the field.
To overcome these and other problems, a football measuring device called the "Quick Stick" has been suggested by Mr. Albert L. Birdsall and its use demonstrated. This measuring device is composed of an upright handle fixed to a four inch wide base, an eight foot measuring arm that pivots left or right from the base and a locking slide with a spring indicator. The measuring arm covers in excess of half the 5-yard divisions of a football field. The locking slide is composed of a tube, which slides along the measuring arm, and a device that locks into position on the measuring arm, holding in that position until released for the next measurement. There is also a spring that is used as an indicator of the exact position of the football. The base sits astride the 5-yard marker closest to the position of the ball when it is marked for play by an official. The measuring arm is then laid down in the direction of the football. The slide is unlocked and moved so that the spring indicator marks the forward point of the football and then is locked into position. The device may then be moved 10 yards down field ready for a measurement.
Although this prior art device works well, it is not as accurate as one desires. The inaccuracy occurs when a single individual perform the measurement and is created by the upright handle being fixed to the base. When a single person is using the device and rotates the handle so that the measuring arm is laying on the surface of the field, the base is rotated relative to the field to thereby cause the measuring arm to be moved longitudinally of the center of the 5-yard strip.
Further, this prior art device is not as accurate as one would desire because the base is made from metal and may inadvertently slide relative to the surface of the football field when moving the measuring arm into the measuring position.
Further, this prior art device does not include a indicator mechanism to be used as a reminder as to the position of the base on a particular yard line.
Further, this prior art device does not include a clamping device adapted to be selectively connected to the measuring arm to indicate the location of the football along the measuring arm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that is more accurate than the prior art measuring device by providing a pivotal connection between the handle and base.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that is more accurate than the prior art measuring device by providing serrations in the base to assist in preventing it from sliding.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that includes an indicator mechanism to be used as a reminder as to the position of the base on a particular yard line.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that includes a clamping device adapted to be selectively connected to the measuring arm to indicate the location of the football along the measuring arm.